Luck
by elaine451
Summary: Repercussions from the mind meld with Spock prime leaves Kirk believing he's in love with Spock. Spock doesn't reciprocate. Starts a little uncomfortable, but, as in my fics, fluff does happen. S/U
1. Chapter 1

_**So, I don't really think Spock and Kirk had anything other than a great bromance in TOS, but after reading discussions in LJ, this sort of came to me and I had to write it down. The characters may seem OCC, but after the end of Vulcan and the death of so many, I think that it might not be inconceivable that our favorite characters might be a bit tweaked…**_

_**Wasn't sure I should post, not everyone will like this. But I think some might. So, Enjoy!**_

_**Unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine 8-)**_

* * *

><p>The captain set down the PADD he'd been reading and picked up his coffee cup. Over the rim he studied the Commander and his communications officer. They had come into the mess a half hour ago and he had tried, unsuccessfully, to ignore them. It wasn't that they ever made their relationship apparent. In fact, their discretion was faultless.<p>

But he knew. He could see. The lift of the Vulcan's brow, the twinkle in the Lieutenant's eye. The shift of their bodies, always towards each other, even when they were yards apart. And now, enjoying their evening meal together, each with their own PADD, studying their own work. Yeah, he saw it, her palm up on her lap under the table. His fingers, running up and down her hand. He saw it. And it wasn't the way it was supposed to be.

Nyota Uhura bid her lover good bye and left to resume the rest of her shift. She past by the captain's table and nodded, hoping to get by him before he stopped her. He'd been acting strangely lately, something was bothering him and she had no idea what it could be. The flirting had stopped and the lecherous looks were a thing of the past, for which she was grateful. But there was something going on with him and it made her uneasy. She had asked Spock if he noticed the captain acting peculiar. Spock had stopped what he was doing and looked at her with a small tilt to his head and bit of mischievousness in his eyes that only she could see.

"_You are referring to anything more peculiar than his usual behavior?" She giggled and he had taken her into his arms and reassured her. "Perhaps the responsibility of captaining a ship has made him reassess his priorities, k'diwa." _

She nodded and left it alone. However, at times, like now, she just wasn't sure.

"Lieutenant?" Kirk looked up from his coffee.

"Sir?" The Lieutenant replied.

"Where are you off to?" He couldn't stop the hardness that crossed his face. "You've left your 'friend' all alone." His voice stressing the word. Friend.

"I'm on the bridge, sir. My shift ends at 1800 hours. I was on dinner break." She held in a sigh and cast a quick look at Spock, who in turned lifted a brow to her. She internally shrugged and he felt it.

"Dinner break. I see. Well, fine. I'm sure I'll see you later." He dismissed her with a nod of his head. Kirk looked up to see Spock not far behind while Nyota quickly left the mess.

Spock was intent on following her but was stopped by the captain as well. "Spock, hold on."

"Sir?" He stopped and stood with his hands behind his back, waiting.

"Jim, Spock, call me Jim." He smiled up at his first officer.

"As we are both on duty, sir, it would seem inappropriate." Spock replied.

"Fine. But in private, make it Jim. I'd hate to have to make that an order." He chuckled.

"I must report back to the bridge, Captain." He waited to be dismissed.

"It can wait a few minutes. Sit, please." Kirk motioned to a chair. Spock imperceptibly stiffened before he sat down.

"How can I be of service, sir?"

"I just wanted to know how things were going. It's been more than a month since we've set out; you've had a chance to see how the bridge crew is working out. What are your opinions?" Jim leaned in.

"Sir, I send you my weekly reports on each crew member on the bridge. Do you not read them?" Spock kept his voice unemotional, but he was a bit frustrated by the Captain's lack of decorum when it came to the clerical side of his position.

"Well, yeah, I skim them. But that's what our touch base meetings are about. Don't you think?" Kirk smiled.

"This is not our weekly touch base, Captain. If you would kindly 'skim' the latest reports I sent you we can go over them when we meet. I must report to the bridge and relieve Lt Daily." Spock got up and waited to be dismissed.

"Fine, I'll see you later." Kirk watched him leave with a sigh. The elder Spock showed him that this Spock would be special to him. And the more time Kirk spent with the Vulcan, the more he realized that this man could come to mean everything to him. If he could just make Spock see it as well. In the back of his mind he realized just how irrational it all was, how he was almost obsessed. But the scenario the elder Spock had shown him…the love, the acceptance, a life, a relationship that he could have never imagined. Especially with another man. But Spock wasn't just a man, he was a Vulcan. He was brilliant, he was logical, he was…perfect. And he had to make him see.

* * *

><p>Biting her bottom lip, Nyota sat next to Spock. He set down the PADD he'd been reading and turned to his mate. She clasped her hands together and Spock took them in his own as he waited. She had been apprehensive, distracted for over a week. And she had been closing herself from him. He was apprehensive himself, not sure what her discomfort was concerning. Even though he knew it was illogical, he could not seem to fight that glimmer of fear that he was going to lose her.<p>

"Yes, Nyota?" He held a question in a calm, quite voice.

"What?" Her voice an octave higher than usual.

"I know something is bothering you. You have been pensive; it has shown in your restless sleep habits. Is there something you wish to relate to me?" His voice was still even, but as Nyota opened herself to him, she sensed his fear.

"Oh no, Spock. No. It's not that. No, there's no one else. There will never be anyone else for me." She leaned into his arms and laid her face on his. He instantly relaxed as he felt her love bleed into him. Also her fear. He pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Nyota, what is it? What is the reason behind your distress?" Spock took her face between his two palms and kissed her gently.

"Okay, here goes. Have you noticed how the Captain looks at you?" She bite her bottom lip.

"The Captain?" He queried. "I do not understand."

"I think that Kirk, I think he has feelings for you." She supplied.

"Feelings? Are you inferring he has…romantic feelings?" He did not think it could be a possibility, but he was almost at a loss for words. "I do not believe that he does."

"This is why I've been so stressed. I didn't know how to broach this with you. And I wasn't sure…" She felt his confusion, his uncertainty, but nothing else. No feelings for Kirk.

"You thought I might be harboring the same emotions? Emotions that we are not certain the Captain has for me. Nyota, where did this come from?" He still held her close, feeling her need for reassurance. He had thought she was leaving him for another and she thought he had feeling for their captain. In the scheme of things, the course of their lives these past months, perhaps it was not completely unwarranted.

"I'm sorry. It's just that before we left Earth, while we were still in dry dock, you…well, not you, but your older self, he spoke to me. He said that you and I were not meant to be. That there was another path for you." She took a deep breath. "I told him that this wasn't his universe. That he destroyed that universe and that he had no right to try to dictate this one to fit his parameters. I lost it with him and I just stormed off."

"I am sorry, k'diwa. You should have spoken to me sooner. This was not something to shield from your mate." He gently chastised her. He knew she was very protective of him, of his losses. His mother, his planet. And because of this tended to keep her worries from him. And he appreciated her even more for this, but she did not realize that his still fresh sorrow led to hidden insecurities.

"I know, but I was just so mad. But since then, Kirk…he looks at you with desire. I know what that looks like. I see how women look at you, Spock, and some men. You don't see it, but it's there. But with Kirk, at first I thought I was just imagining it. You know, he was such a…" she searched for the right words, "a ladies man at the Academy. He slept with anyone and everyone he could. But always female. He even tried to get me into bed. So I just thought I was being paranoid."

"When did you feel you were not being paranoid?" He asked.

"I don't know for certain…I suppose it's in his looks, the way his voice changes when he speaks to you, so many little things. Spock, I may be crazy, but I think that maybe the other Spock and his Kirk were more than just friends." She waited for his reaction.

He considered her apprehension and thought back over the past weeks. How could he not have noticed it? Not just the captain, but from the elder Spock before they left Earth. When he had questioned his elder self on sending Kirk back to the Enterprise instead of just coming himself. His meaning was not just in what he said, but in how he said it…

_Because you needed each other. I could not deprive you of the revelation of all that you could accomplish together, of a friendship that will define you both in ways you cannot yet realize._

…_cannot yet realize_…in this older Vulcan's universe, not mine, he thought. He turned to Nyota.

"I believe you may be correct." Spock pulled her close again. "But my Nyota, there is nothing to concern yourself with. I have no desires regarding the Captain. As far as I am concerned, you are my mate. I am committed to you and only you."

Nyota placed her hands on his face and Spock did the same. She sighed in relief. "I'm sorry, ashayam. I am so sorry. It's just all been so crazy. I thought once we left dry dock, once we were finally on our mission, things would just calm down. We'd find our rhythm. But it all feels so…messy. We're all still in mourning, it's only been four months since Vulcan, since…I'm trying to remain strong, I know I'm an officer in Star Fleet, I just want to be with you, to work, to heal. But this…it almost makes me feel sick, Spock."

"Do not concern yourself, t'hylia; I shall speak to the Captain. If we cannot resolve this, we will rethink our options." He whispered into her hair. "Nothing and no one will ever come between us, ashayam. I lost my mother, my planet. I will not lose you."

"Spock, Star Fleet, it's what you've been working towards for years. It's your life…"

"Nyota, life changes priorities. It would be illogical to assume a thing or a place could be one's 'life'. You, my father, this I consider above all else. You, my t'hylia, you are my life. It is only logical."

She sighed and let herself lean closer into his embrace, a relieved smile upon her face. "I just love this Vulcan logic. It can be so romantic."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yes, Spock is OCC, but I don't think after a few months, he would be his stoic, Vulcan self. Especially in regards to Nyota…read on. Hate it? Love it? Kinda like it? Let me know**_

* * *

><p>"Lieutenant, my ready room, please." Kirk walked to his office expecting Uhura to follow. She looked over at Spock with a furrow in her brow. Spock felt the urge to follow as well, but had not been asked. Nyota would tell him what transpired later.<p>

Lieutenant Uhura stood in front of Kirk's desk. "Sir?"

"Yes, Lieutenant. Just what is your relationship with my First Officer?" He looked up at her.

"Sir?" Nyota was confused by his question.

"You heard me, Uhura. Are you sleeping in the Commander's quarters?" His voice was official, cold.

"Sir, I feel that this is personal and has no effect on my position here." She stood tall, looking straight ahead.

"Everything that concerns my crew concerns me, Lieutenant" His eyes narrowed. "If you are cohabitating with the Commander I need to know. You and he have not requested cohabitation privileges. As such, you are both violating Star Fleet regulations."

"Sir, most couples…" He held up his hand.

"Most couples are not on my senior staff. Consider your position, Uhura. You set an example, both you and Spock." He shrugged.

"Fine, I'll speak to the Commander, we'll put in the correct requests." She closed her eyes and opened them again. The look on the Captain's face almost frightened her. "Is that all, sir?"

"No, but we'll revisit this." He stood. "Dismissed."

"Thank you, sir." She turned and left.

Spock turned as Nyota re-entered the bridge. He could feel her distress, her anger…and her fear. He went to her. "Nyota?" He whispered.

"Not now, Spock." She softly ground out. He face stiffened and went to the Captain's ready room.

"Captain, a word." Spock was inundated with Nyota's encounter with the Captain. Kirk's anger at his mate, not in words but in tone, in expression. It was not right.

"Spock, not now. We need to return to the…" Spock slammed the palm on Kirk's desk, showing emotion he had not felt since the incident on the bridge after the destruction of Vulcan.

"Sir! A word. Now." Spock growled.

Kirk's eyes shot wide open. "Fine, sit."

"No, I will stand." He took a calming breath and clasped his hands behind his back. "Captain, what issue do you have in regards to my relationship with the Lieutenant? When we first fought Nero, you knew she and I…we were in love."

"You and she, you aren't meant to be." Kirk got up and went around to the front of his desk. "You, you are meant for other things. For another person."

"Sir, I am bonded to Nyota. She is my mate, I chose her and she chose me. There is really nothing else to be said. My elder counter-part, he destroyed whatever possible future he knew when he traveled through time. This is what is real, Captain. This is our life." Spock did not want to have this discussion, his relationship with Nyota was private. Was his and was hers. Not something to be discussed with James Kirk.

"No, Spock. We, you and I, we're meant to have a life together. To find strength in each other. To share a life…" Jim stepped forward, his hand outstretched, Spock's eyes narrowed and took a step back.

"I am unaware of what you and the elder Spock spoke of. But I know who I find strength in. Nyota. She is my strength. I have never had any thoughts, any feelings for you, for any male, Sir. For this other Spock, for you it may be different. But there could never be anything between us, Captain." Spock had a sinking feeling in his stomach, a feeling he had not experienced since his mother's death. Since the destruction of his home world. His counter-self had been attempting to fulfill his own agenda at the expense of this Kirk and of him.

Jim growled in frustration. "Spock, give us a try. There is so much that we will do together. There are so many things we'll see, so many things we'll feel. I know, I saw it when I melded with Spock." He took Spock by the shoulders and looked deeply into his eyes. "I know you can love me. You will love me."

Spock pushed the Captain away. "This is a fantasy, Jim. Spock's, perhaps yours. But it is not real. I am bonded, I have no feelings for you and I can assure you I never will."

"If you would just stay away from Uhura, she is influencing you, using you." Jim shook his head, rethinking what he'd just said. No, that made no sense. "She's a fine woman, but she's not for you. If you would just give us a chance…"

"Captain, this is inappropriate behavior for an officer." Spock turned to leave and stopped, his back to Kirk. "Do not mention this again, sir. And do not threaten my wife." With that last statement he strode from his office.

"You aren't married, Spock. You aren't officially bonded…" He spoke to the departing Vulcan, but Spock heard him.

* * *

><p>Nyota looked up and saw his face. Opening up their link, she felt his anger. He nodded at her. 'We shall speak of this after our shift ends.'<p>

Nodding, Nyota turned back to her station. Sulu and Chekov looked at each other before turning back to their controls, as well. Both of them knew something was up with their Captain, but neither knew what it was. Now they knew it had to do with Spock and Uhura.

Kirk entered the bridge and went to his chair. "Report."

"All's fine, Kaptin." Chekov replied.

"Good." Kirk looked straight ahead and waited.

* * *

><p>Nyota flopped down on Spock's bed, resignation on her face. "We need to put in a cohabitation requisition. Otherwise," she shrugged, "well, I don't know, but that's one of the things the captain said." Spock sat next to her and hesitated.<p>

"I am unsure if we will be able to stay on the Enterprise, Nyota." He turned to face her. "We have options as we are both highly trained. We can request a transfer to any number Star Fleet vessels."

"Are you serious? He's not going to let us stay on this ship? Spock, I don't know what to say." She took a deep breath, determined not to cry. "What did you talk about?"

"You were correct in your assumptions. It would appear that my alternate self had a relationship with the Kirk in his universe that was not…platonic. Captain Kirk would like to resume said relationship." Spock's voice was monotone, but Nyota could sense his distress. "As we are not officially bonded or married, he feels his pursuit of me is not unreasonable."

"This is like a nightmare, Spock. The Jim I knew from the Academy would never do something like this. Just how much do you trust the other Spock?" Nyota laid her head back and looked up at the ceiling.

"I do not know him. We only had a few conversations, but at this point, I must say I do not trust him at all." Spock lay next to Nyota and pulled her into his embrace. As illogical as it was, Spock had an uneasy feeling. It bordered on fear, and as far as he was aware, there was nothing to fear. He and Nyota had every right to resign their commission if they so chose, so why was he fearful?

His feeling washing over her, Nyota dug deeper into his embrace. "Oh, k'diwa, I don't think it's fear so much as you're totally our of control of this situation. They've taken away your choice in this matter…just like Nero. Your at the whim of a superior force. Spock, Kirk, they both took your autonomy away. And mine. It's totally unjust and it sucks."

"Yes, this does seem more logical." He took her chin in his hand and looked into her eyes. "Would you be willing to leave all this? To walk away?"

He felt her shrug. "For us, yes I would. I just know I can't live like this, Spock. I feel…violated. I know it doesn't make sense, but that's how I feel. I just feel tired, sweetheart, so tired. I don't even know if I'd want to be on another starship. At least, not for awhile."

"Yes, I am in accordance."

"And you know, the weird thing is, I can't blame Kirk. Not really. He was kind of, I don't know, mind-fucked by the elder Spock."

"I generally do not approve of such colorful euphemisms, but in this instance I believe you are correct." He paused. "However, I am suspect of Spock's state of mind. He lost Vulcan as well as I did, and he takes responsibility for the devastation. Perhaps, and this is merely conjecture, in his compromised state his judgment was flawed."

Nyota had to smile at her husband's forgiving nature. He'd call it logic, she called it Spock.

* * *

><p>The view screen opened up to the face of Sarek. "Spock, I was not expecting you to contact me until next week. Is all well?"<p>

"No, all is not well, Father." His voice did not hold any of the stress he was feeling. "I am unsure of where to begin."

"At the beginning, Spock. Relate your troubles." He moved forward in his seat and waited.

Spock sighed and told his father everything that had occurred since the end of Vulcan.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Midway through this fic, only 5 chapters but I think it ends where it should…thanks to those who reviewed so far!**_

* * *

><p>The elder Spock, or Selek as he was now known on New Vulcan, entered his father's dwelling and hung his robe on the hook by the door.<p>

"Selek." Sarek nodded at his older man who had the same genetics as his son.

"Sarek. You wished to see me?"

"Yes, please come into the sitting room." He turned and made his way inside. "I have been in contact with Spock."

"Ah, how is he? And James Kirk?" Selek sat across from his father.

"Spock is…bothered. As is his mate."

"What is it that is bothering them?" Selek raised a brow. He knew Jim was set to pursue his younger self, he just hoped Uhura was not causing too many problems. Perhaps he should suggest to Jim that he reassign the Lieutenant.

"Spock is bothered by the fact that the captain of the Enterprise has taken it upon himself to relive the relationship you had with your captain. This James Kirk is causing Spock's mate much discomfort." He studied the older Vulcan and waited for his reaction.

"He still considers Uhura his mate?" His voice held just a hint of surprise.

"Indeed. They have been…in love since the Academy. They have become even closer since the loss of our home world. They were scheduled to be officially bonded during their next pass within our system. However, the captain has changed course and they will have to wait until next year."

"Hmm, it would appear to me that if Spock were truly committed to his…ex-student nothing would stop his bonding ceremony."

Sarek fought the sigh that threatened to escape. "So, it is a fact that you have been encouraging Kirk in his unwanted attentions of my son."

"Not unwanted. He and Kirk are destined to have a life long relationship…" Sarek raised his hand to stop Selek.

"Destined? You speak of destiny, Selek? You have no idea of my son's preferences in this universe. By your mere presence, you have altered what might have been. Spock, my son, is a different man then you were. You did not teach at the Academy, you did not have the varied experiences my son did. You did not live in relative harmony on Terra, did not have the relationship with Amanda's family, as my son did. All this, Selek, formed the young man you know as Spock. To attempt to engineer a relationship for your own agenda is unworthy of you. And to call upon destiny as justification is inexcusable." Sarek's eyes were cold and Spock was taken aback.

"Sarek…Father, it was not my intention to do anything but open Spock's eyes to the possibility of what he would gain by pursuing this relationship. It was defining for me, for Kirk…" Sarek stopped Selek with a look.

"It was not your place. The Kirk from this timeline is not the same man from yours, as you are well aware. You acted emotionally, you acted selfishly…illogically, and now both Kirk and Spock, as well Nyota, are suffering the consequences." Sarek studied this being who in another life was his son. "You have indeed changed the course their lives may have taken. A possible relationship that may have developed into a lifelong friendship. Now, there will never be anything between these two as you have tainted it."

Spock listened to his father's words and the reality of what he did, why he did it, fell in on him like a landslide.

"I did not realize, I did not know…" He was overcome and could not control the emotion of regret, of shame, of dishonor. "I will speak to James, I will attempt to reconcile this error…"

"It is too late, Selek. Both Spock and Nyota have put in a request to resign their commissions. It is merely a formality as the reason given is to come to New Vulcan and help rebuild." He waited for the elder Spock's response.

Spock swallowed. "I am ashamed, Father. I do not know how to respond, how to amend what I have done. Nor do I fully understand why I did this."

Sarek took a deep breath. "You desired to have this universe conform to the one you left, if in no other way then your love for Kirk. It was an error in judgment, Selek, one you must live with for the rest of you life." He stood. "I must contact the elders, they will be gratified that both Spock and Nyota will begin to rebuild our higher teaching facilities."

"I must attempt to change their minds, I must attempt to rectify what I have…"

"You have done enough, Selek!" Sarek felt his anger rise and closed his eyes as he tempered it. "You will leave this alone. If and when they are inclined they will return to Star Fleet. In the meantime, they will bond, they will find solace in each other and in working here."

Spock nodded. "As you wish, Osu."

* * *

><p>James Tiberius Kirk. That was his name in the other universe, the universe in which he loved Spock. It was his name in this universe, the one in which he felt he should love Spock. And even though he didn't love Spock, couldn't love him…well, not like that…he felt bereft. The memories…so many memories. There would be no friendship, no rush of new love, of discovery. No nights looking at the stars together in each other's arms. No joining of their minds, their souls, their bodies. In this universe, he would be alone.<p>

He felt sad, empty. The healers had removed the emotional vestiges of the elder Spock's past, but not the memories and all he could feel was shame. His actions towards both Spock and Uhura…he closed his eyes as it washed over him again. And anger, anger at what Spock had done to him. The older man, Selek as he was now called, had left New Vulcan. A self-imposed exile he had explained. Sarek had shown his anger in front of both himself and the healers when Selek gave them the news after the healing was complete.

'_You would leave your people now? At a time when there are so few of us, when our resources are so sparse? You would desert your kinsmen?'_

'_After what I have done, the shame I feel would not be beneficial to anyone. Especially Spock and Nyota. They deserve to live a life in peace. A life without me, without the reminder of what I did.'_

_Sarek had paused and nodded. 'Perhaps you are correct.' _

_Selek nodded and turned to Kirk. 'I cannot express my sorrow at what has transpired. At the time, I believed I was taking the…optimum course of action. However, I now see how compromised my judgment was. I can only hope that someday you can forgive me.'_

That was a month ago. A month of regret, of recriminations, of shame. In the interim, Kirk had lost both his 1st officer and his communication officer. There was an overall feeling of unease on the bridge with the new members of the crew that would replace them. And Bones, Bones spent most of his time in his medical bay or with Spock and Nyota. Kirk wouldn't be surprised if he lost his best friend, as well. And that best friend was now saying good bye to his two ex-officers.

* * *

><p>"Well, I gotta say I don't get it. I thought we were…what's that word? Destined, that's right, destined to explore this damn universe together." McCoy gave Spock and Nyota a sad smile with a shake of his head. "And I thought I was gonna spend the next five years givin' you hell."<p>

"You could always come with us. New Vulcan needs doctors, human ones, what with the humans on the planet helping with the rebuilding. And it's expected there will be interspecies bondings. I'm sure we'll see a whole generation of hybrids that will need the likes of you." Nyota reached up and kissed his cheek. "We'll miss you."

"That true, Spock? You gonna miss me?" The doctor raised a brow at the Vulcan.

Spock raised his brow in return. "I shall find a certain aspect our lives lacking with the loss of your presence, doctor."

"Well, m'man, I'm gonna miss you, too. I just wish I could get my hands around that damn Vulcan's throat. I don't give a rat's ass if he's the 'elder you', he's nothing like you." McCoy groused.

"Len," Nyota laid her hand on his shoulder. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to forget what he did, but I'm doing my best to forgive, well trying to anyway…or to at least understand."

Spock pulled her to his side. "I do understand. He, this other Spock, believes…perhaps believed, that he could conform our lives into what he considered the optimum circumstances." He rubbed his chin over the top of her head. "He did not consider that the optimum situation had been set in place years ago."

"Why, Spock, you're just a silver-tongued devil. I would 'a never thunk it." McCoy chuckled. "Nyota, you never told me your old man was a romantic."

"Ah, Len, there's lots I never told you." She smiled up at her husband and let her joy flow through to him. "You know, I could almost thank Selek. This life together on New Vulcan, helping to rebuild...Spock, I believe this could be destiny."

"Destiny is illogical, Nyota." He looked down at his wife.

"Um hmm, maybe. Destiny, coincidence, luck. If any of those brought us together, then I'll take it." She laughed.

Spock decided not to disagree. His mate was happy, she was smiling, laughing. He could feel the tension, the angst from the past weeks fade and he would do nothing to dissuade her. He loved her and would keep his opinions to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Warning: Major fluffage ahead…and I'm not apologizing because I just can't help myself . And I've added a little back story for McCoy for no other reason than because I could. There will be no more explanation than what follows.**_

_**And again, thanks for those of you who reviewed. **_

* * *

><p><em>Five years later…<em>

S'chn T'gai Nyota Uhura looked up at the sky and smiled. She rubbed her sore back and put down her gardening tools. A small child ran to her and wrapped his arms around her legs.

"Mamma, Sa'mekh'al is coming. He was frowning, said you should not be laboring in your condition." Her son ran his palm over her rounded stomach. "She is kicking."

"Yes, Skon. She's in my stomach, I can feel her." She laughed and sobered quickly as she caught sight of Sarek's scowl.

"Sa'mekh, I really wasn't doing much. Just a little hoeing. I have to do something now that I'm on leave from the VSA. And once I have the baby I won't have time and the weeds…"

Sarek shook his head. "Daughter, I can garden as can my grandson. You need to rest. Remember, you will be having visitors later and you do not wish to tire yourself."

Nyota smiled and reached up to kiss her father-in-law's cheek. "You and your son take such good care of me."

Sarek stiffened, although he had become accustomed to Nyota's impetuous affections he still found it foreign from this son's wife. But she brought to mind his Amanda and for this he was grateful. "As we should, you do not take good enough care of yourself." He turned to his grandson. "Come, Skon, I shall bathe and dress you. You would wish to make an acceptable impression on your father and mother's shipmates."

Skon ran to his grandfather and held his arms up, waiting for Sarek to lift him.

"Skon," Nyota chided, "you're three years old, certainly too old to have your grandfather carrying you about."

"It is fine, Ko-fu. We do not wish to rush his childhood." He easily lifted the small boy into his arms. "I am not correct, Sa-fu'al?"

"You are always correct, Grandfather." He dug his face into Sarek's neck and breathed in deeply. He loved the scent of his grandfather's incense. "You see, Nyota? I am always correct."

"You spoil him, Sa'mehk." She smiled.

"I cannot leave it all to you and my son." He turned and headed into their house.

Nyota shook her head at the picture her father-in-law and her son made. She still had a hard time believing that Sarek could be so open to both her and Spock. And even more so to his grandson. Skon. Sarek had been pleased, although she couldn't really tell, Spock told her that without a doubt, he was 'gratified'.

They were close, Sarek and Skon. And Nyota was more than gratified. She sighed at her musings and laid her had on her stomach. Yes, she thought again, more than gratified.

"Nyota? What are you doing?" Spock entered the garden and went to his very pregnant wife.

"Oh, Spock. Please, not you, too. Don't chastise me for doing a little gardening. Light gardening. It sooths my nerves." She went into his open arms.

"And do your nerves need soothing?" He held her as close as her stomach would allow and kissed her.

"Umm, I'm a little stressed about seeing everyone again. Especially Kirk. I know, I know, he's over the whole thing. It's been five years. We have a life here…I know it all. But…" She shrugged.

"It will be fine, k'diwa." He kissed her again.

"Oh, will you two put a sock in it? I swear, the girl is about ready to pop and you can't keep your hands off each other!" Leonard McCoy stood at the entrance to the garden and Nyota gasped.

"Leonard, what the hell are you doing here already? I haven't showered; I'm a mess, I…" McCoy laughed out loud and gave Spock a gentle push to take her in his arms.

"I've missed you, girl." He gave her a hug and backed off to really look at her. "Wow, look at you." He looked up at Spock. "You just had to knock her up again, huh?"

"If you mean impregnate my wife, well, yes. I just had to do it again." Spock deadpanned with a lift of his brow.

"Oh ho, so he got himself a sense of humor, too boot! I'm gonna like it here." Leonard McCoy slapped the Vulcan's shoulder and laughed as Spock tightened his jaw. "Some things never change."

"Well, some things do, Len. Is everyone with you?" Nyota looked over the fence through the entrance to their house.

"No, not yet. I came down early to do a bit of reconnaissance. I had an appointment with the Medical Center." He smiled.

"Are you going to do it? Are you taking the position as chief medical officer?" Although there were plenty of qualified doctors on Vulcan, the high council believed it prudent to bring a Star Fleet officer into their main medical facility. With all the human woman living on Vulcan, it seemed the logical course of action. Of course, it didn't hurt that McCoy was considered one of the best physicians amongst most species.

"I'm considering it, darling'. Their making me an offer I don't think I can refuse. And T'Vel is sweetinin' the offer. She says she'll leave Star Fleet and come to Vulcan with me if I do."

Nyota raised a brow that brought to mind her Vulcan husband. T'Vel had joined the Enterprise one year into their assignment; she took over for the science officer that had been injured on a mission. She and Len had hated each other at first glance – although T'Vel denied any emotional reaction. However, as was often the case, the two of them took the rocky road from hate, to grudging respect, to attraction, to lust and then, finally it would appear, to love. Again, T'Vel denied such emotions. That is until Len had been captured on a planet of god-wannabes. Sulu had eagerly told her the story in one of their comm visits.

According to the young Lieutenant, T'Vel went against orders and beamed down to the planet, rescuing Len as well as the captain and Christine Chapel. But everyone knew Kirk and Christine were an after thought. Once they were back on the ship, T'Vel had moved in with Len. It was a relationship that had been rejected by the Vulcan High Council, but T'Vel had in essence told them to 'kiss her green' ass, a quote from Len, and the rest, as they say, was history. It didn't hurt that both Spock and Sarek had convinced the council that it was in the best interest of Vulcan to accept one of their Vulcan woman choosing a Terran mate as so many Vulcan males had to find non-Vulcan wives.

"Hmm, so you plan on raising a little family of hobgoblins?" Nyota laughed.

"Hobgoblins? What are hobgoblins, Mommy?" Skon followed closely by his grandfather joined his parents and the doctor. Len smiled and crouched down to be at the little boy's level.

"Well, hello. I'm Len. A good friend of you mother and father." He held out his hand and Gray looked up at his father. Spock nodded and he took the big man's hand. Skon smiled immediately. This was a friend, he could feel it.

* * *

><p>James Kirk was nervous. He'd battled untold enemies, had saved the lives of countless crew members as well as discovered new species that were now members of the Federation. But the idea of seeing Spock and Uhura…that put a cold fist in the pit of this stomach.<p>

"Okay, James, it's time to just do it." His first officer, Commander Janice Rand straightened her jacket as she stood next to her Captain and friend. "I know you have some major baggage here, but the only way to unload it is to face the proverbial music."

"Ya know, Janice, I've never met anyone with so many archaic euphemisms." Kirk chuckled. He sobered as he looked over the landscape. So much had been done in five years. There was a landscape of buildings, reminiscent of Vulcan. He'd studied holos of the now obliterated planet and recognized the architecture. The colors of this planet were more varied, there were the reds and yellows and browns of Vulcan, but there were now greens and shades of blue. It was beautiful.

"Jim, stop lolly-gagging and let's meet these paragons of virtue I hear about almost everyday." Janice walked ahead of the captain and waved her arm at one of the transports arriving to take them to the main part of town. She smiled at the Vulcan driver. "The residence of S'chn T'gai Spock, please."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Some more fluff and a conclusion of sorts. Thanks for reading ;-)**_

_**Thanks, again, for those who supported this effort – and I mean you, Pezzyaltoid ;-)**_

* * *

><p>Nyota came out onto the terrace feeling refreshed. She still felt as big as the Enterprise, but at least she was clean. She wore a traditional Vulcan robe; the sash she would normally wear at her waist was tied under her breasts allowing the fabric to flow over her rounded stomach. Even though the gown was full, you could still see just how pregnant she was.<p>

"Come, Ashayam." Spock went to his wife and held his hand out to her in an ozh'esta. Nyota smiled and held two fingers out to him. He then took her hand fully in his and led her to a padded chair. "Your time nears, you must be cautious."

"I know, baby. Thank you for taking care of me and your daughter." She leaned back and looked around. "Where's Len?"

"Captain Kirk and his first officer are here, Leonard met them with Skon. Father is giving them a tour of our residence." He waited for her reaction.

"Jim is here? Did you speak with him?" She bit her lower lip, a nervous habit since he'd first known her as a student.

"I did." He sat next to her. "It was fine, k'diwa. He is…as you knew him, as we remembered him. Perhaps a bit self-conscience. But I could not distinguish any problematic emotions."

Nyota chuckled. "I love the sound of your voice. You make everything seem so…normal. And I didn't actually think he's still harboring a secret love for you. I…I don't know. It was never properly closed."

"Ko-mekh, Sa-mekh!" Skon ran out to his parents. "There is a captain here from a Starship up there." His small hands pointed to the sky.

"Yes, Sa-fu, these are our former shipmates. Do you recall we spoke of this?" Spock lifted his son into his arms.

Skon nodded. "I do, Sa-mekh."

"Well, that's just the sweetest picture ever." Janice Rand came out onto the balcony. "Hi, I'm Janice."

"Commander." Spock nodded to her.

"Please, Janice. We're off the ship and really, the Captain hardly ever refers to me as Commander." She smiled and turned to Nyota. "Oh wow, you are beautiful. The guys told me about you. You know how guys can be…but for once, they were right on."

Nyota looked between her husband and Commander Rand. "Um, oh, thank you." She began to rise, but Janice motioned for her to stay seated and took a chair next to her.

"Please, don't get up. I mean, look at you. I wouldn't want to be responsible for early labor." She sat in a chair next to her.

Kirk had stopped at the entrance to the patio and looked at his former shipmates. At the woman he had crushed on for three years. At the Vulcan he believed for a short time was his destiny. It all seemed so far away, like he was seeing it through a holo vid. Like it had happened to someone else. Uhura…Nyota, she was as beautiful as he remembered…more so. Her face flushed with health. Happiness. Her small son leaning upon her knee. And Spock. Spock standing behind her, his hand on her shoulder. The look on his face…maybe he could only recognize it because of his past link to the older Spock, but he knew it for what is was. Complete satisfaction, complete happiness. He shook himself out of his reverie and made his way out to greet her. Nyota.

He nodded at the Vulcan before allowing himself to look at Nyota. "Uhura. You look…wonderful."

Nyota tilted her head to one side and looked up at James T. Kirk. The past five years had been very good to him. If possible, he was better looking. He still had that cocky smile, but his face had a certain calmness, a confidence born in knowledge, in experience. Not arrogance.

"James. How are you?" Ston moved in closer to her and whispered in her ear, she smiled and nodded. "Yes, sa-fu, he is a captain, but we are…old friends. Old friends do not need to refer to each other by their titles."

She looked up at him again. "Isn't that right, Jim?"

Jim smiled his first real smile since he knew they were stopping off on New Vulcan. "Yup, that's right." He knelt down to talk to Ston. "Your mother and father and I are old friends. I could tell you some stories…"

Skon slowly walked to Jim and laid his hand on the captain's arm. "I like stories." He looked up at his father, who in turned nodded his approval. Jim looked up, as well. His eyes meeting the Vulcan's for the first time since he set down on the planet. Jim couldn't stop the grin as Skon put his arms around his neck.

"Sa-mekh will not mind if you tell me stories." He looked over his shoulder at his father. "Will you?"

"No, sa-fu. And Captain, I expect the stories to be age appropriate."

Jim laughed out loud and he stood with Skon in his arms. "You can count on it, Spock."

Jim took Skon with him as he explored the back gardens that bordered on a forest, his voice carrying on the warm winds.

"Yeah, the Captain can charm the clouds from the sky but I don't think he's ever been quite so taken with one person as he is with that little guy." Janice tore her eyes from her departing captain and smiled at the couple in front of her. "Not as bad as you thought it was going to be, huh?"

Nyota burst out laughing, she liked this first officer. "No, not so bad at all." She agreed before she gasped and grabbed at her husband.

"Spock!" She grimaced in pain before feeling dampness spread. "My water broke, she's coming"

Janice's eyes flew open wide. "I'll get Len; he's inside with the Ambassador."

Spock knelt by his wife's side. "K'diwa, you will be fine. Our daughter will be fine." He kissed her.

"I know, baby, just forgot how much it hurts." She grimaced as another contraction hit.

Len came running out onto the patio. "Nyota, you couldn't wait until I finished my drink?"

"Funny, Leonard…" She closed her eyes as another contraction hit. "Len, Skon didn't come this fast. I'm scared." Nyota held onto Spock's hand as he picked her up. Sarek looked at his son and nodded.

"I shall call for an emergency transport." Before he turned, Len shook his head.

"I don't think there's time, Ambassador. Spock, bring her into you bedroom, I think I'm gonna be birthin' a baby today." He smiled and turned to Janice before following the couple inside. "You better find Jim and tell him to keep the little guy occupied. You can let him know he's gonna be a big brother before long."

* * *

><p>Jim held the small child in his arms, his eyes never leaving her face. "Wow, she's…wow."<p>

His voice held an awe Nyota had never heard before. Spock lifted a brow and looked over at his wife. "She is quite exceptional, k'diwa."

"I know, baby. Did you see her ears? They unfurled beautifully." She turned back toward the captain. "Jim, could you hand her back to me?"

Sighing, Jim rose from the chair he'd been sitting in for the past 45 minutes. "If I must."

"You must." Spock replied.

Kirk chuckled. "Well, if papa says." He handed the baby back to a very exhausted Nyota. "So, are you having any more kids?"

Nyota couldn't stop the tired laugh at his question. "Jim, I just gave birth a couple of hours ago. Give me a week or so before we start planning the next baby."

"We have discussed the possibility of four children. But as Nyota is fond of saying, time will tell." Spock sat on the bed next to his wife and took his daughter from her. He ran his finger over the tip of one small ear.

"She's gonna be a looker, I can tell ya that." Kirk smiled.

Sarek entered the room with Skon in his arms and McCoy trailing after them. "Ko-fu, are you well?"

Skon wiggled out of his grandfather's arms and went to stand next to his father.

"I am recovering, Sa-mekh. And Amanda is perfection." She smiled up at her father-in-law before motioning for Skon to come to her. "As perfect as you are, my little man."

"She's so small, mama." His voice was small, as well and she felt his apprehension through their bond. She sent him love and assurance and looked up at Spock as their son snuggled further into his mother's arms.

"She is small, Sa-fu. She will require your time and care. She will not be able to fend for herself for quite a while." Spock held his daughter up so his father could bond with Amanda, as well.

"Man, these kids are so lucky. They have all this family that will always be there for them." Kirk whispered to McCoy. "We should probably leave."

"Um, in a second." Leonard went to Nyota's bedside. "So, little lady. How are you really feeling?" He ran a scanner over her and nodded.

"Just tired, Len. You did an excellent job. I think we're very lucky to have you on New Vulcan." She laid her head back and ran her fingers through her son's hair.

"And as your doctor, I think we should all leave you and the little lady here to rest." He held his arms out to Skon. "Want to show me that dog house your grandpa built for you?"

* * *

><p>Kirk looked out at the setting sun and smiled. It was a heartfelt smile and it felt good. The past five years had been good, no, not just good. Great. He'd live the sort of life most didn't even dream of, but there was something missing. Not anything he could point at and say, that's it, that's what I need to make it all perfect. No, it was more a feeling. He often wondered what the hell the elder Vulcan was really thinking when he'd set things in motion. Destiny, he'd said…<p>

"Captain?"

"Spock. Jim, please…merely a request." Jim shrugged.

"Jim, are you…well?" Spock came to stand beside his former captain.

"I'm good, Spock. Better than I've been in awhile." He turned to the Vulcan. "Spock?"

"Yes, Jim"

"Do you believe in destiny?"

He tilted his head to one side, in an action Kirk had not even realized he missed. "Destiny? Nyota does. I do not."

"What do you believe in?" Jim asked, now facing Spock.

"I believe in freewill, Jim. In any single moment one makes minute decisions. This decides the future, for the moment. And then the next. We plan, most assuredly, but we cannot predict nor can we presume we have knowledge of the outcome by merely…assuming. It is those minute decisions that forge our future. It is illogical to suppose that our future has been destined from the moment we are born. Or before. We only have this moment in time." He turned to face the captain directly. "I believe the elder Spock has proven this point."

Jim chuckled. "You're right. You know, Spock, I regret everything that went down. I wish…"

"Regret is also an illogical emotion, Jim. What is past is past. Nyota and I have no regrets. Your five year mission was highly successful without Nyota or my presence."

"Yeah, it was good, but I can't help but wonder what could've been if you two had been there…" He shrugged. "I know, illogical, but I'm only human."

"It is a scenario we will never know." The Vulcan stared out at the landscape as New Vulcan's two moons began to rise.

"Well, the life you've made here is just great. That boy, he's really something." Kirk smiled. "And Amanda, she's perfect. You and Nyota, you two are really lucky."

Spock raised a brow at the captain, a small quirk to the side of his mouth as he thought of his family, of his life. Destiny? No. He had no belief in such a concept. Luck? He suppose he could concede this. "Luck, a strange human premise…but as I am half human and my wife is fully human…I will concur that we are most…lucky."


End file.
